robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
22Zero
This is a story that was originally meant for Minecraft, but I made it into ROBLOX instead. OnePLayer It all started when Matty, a naïve 12-year-old boy, decided he would like to play a scary game so the cool ROBLOX kids at school would like him. So he researched some creepy games but found nothing scary enough. So he sulked and just got back on ROBLOX. But then he noticed something on the front page of ROBLOX. In his recently played tab, there was a game called one player. As far as Matty remembered, he had never played this game in his life. When he played the game, a piece of paper that looked like it had been torn from an old moldy diary came up on his screen. It read: ''24th of November, 2006. Dear diary. My mum has finally gotten me a computer for early Christmas! squeeze! I really want to try this game all the kids at school play called, um, Ro Blocks? anyway, I'm finally gonna play it! Yours Truly, Laura. 1st of December, 2006 Dear diary I've been playing Doomspire Brickbattle, like, every day now, and it is getting kinda boring. luckily, though, I've discovered they add new games to the front page each day! so, I'm gonna try some new games. 3rd of November, 2006 this is awesome! I'm playing this really scary game called, um, ZerPLayers! it is so cool, especially because I LOVE scary stuff. this dude with a creepy face chases you around with a knife. 4th of November, 2006 01001000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01001101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01001101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01001101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01001101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01001101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01001101 01100101 00001101 00001010 01001100 01100001 01110101 01110010 01100001 01000011 01101111 01101111 01101100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101010 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100111 01100001 01101101 01100101 00101110 '' Matty didn't know what all the zeros and ones meant but he didn't care. He clicked continue and got into the game. When he did, IMMEDIATELY after he joined, a text came up, reading: "22Zero has joined the game." 22Zero spawned directly behind him. 22zero said, "hi, I'm LauraCool22." "no your not. your 22zero" said Matty as he looked at the user tag above 'LauraCool22'. "Oh, That, this just a glitch." said 22zero. "it actually LauraCool22," said 22zero. Sure enough, when Matty checked the player list, it came up as "LauraCool22". Laura And Matty played the game together for several hours. It was an adventure obby, and the character was a black figure who chased them with a knife. "I've been playing this for 12 yrs," said Laura. Suddenly, they both came to a red door. A cutscene came along, and the camera hovered over them. Suddenly the red door burst open, the black figure appeared, grabbed the two and pulled them in the door. The FNaF 3 jumpscare sound played, and Matty and Lauras bloodied bodies flew back out the door. The game went back to normal and the two players' health permanently went down to a measly quarter. They walked through the door and the game ended. The screen went black, and a grotesque smile came up on the screen. Matty was taken back to the front page, utterly horrified. He didn't know what to do. to be continued. Category:Users Category:Site Based Category:Marked for Review